


now is your time brother mine

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you can find the gifs I used on tumblr, I left the links to reach them easily :)





	1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor*excited from the tardis on the phone*:** are you ready for the adventure of your life?

 **Molly Hooper*sounding little bit nervous*:** uhmmm I am but we might have a little problem here.

 **The Doctor*beginning to get anxious moving around the tardis’s machines to land it faster*:** what is it? are they back again?

 **Molly Hooper:** No! no, it’s just … my foot is pinning to the floor … with heavy weight ***her voice turned half amused half annoyed with the last part***

 **The Doctor:** Clara stay inside there might be another threat.

 **The Doctor*hurrying out of the tardis to the morgue after landing it inside still on the phone*:** heavy weight! what are you ta … ooooh.

[Originally posted by caratomi](https://tmblr.co/ZNHR5h27bkArR)

 

However weird and disturbing the scene in front of him was, he wasn’t surprised at all.

Sherlock Holmes was sitting on the floor holding one of Molly’s legs tight refusing to let her move.

 **Sherlock Holmes*grumbling and shouting*:** I won’t let you put a foot on this ungodly box

 **The Doctor:** Heeeeeeey! that’s my baby you’re talking about.

Molly and Clara exchanging a-how-did-we-end-up-with-these-men-look. 

 **Molly Hooper:** Sherlock I told you I’ll be back before you even finish your afternoon tea!

 **Sherlock*yelling*:** He’s a dangerous man! 

 **Molly Hooper:** he brought Mary back safe and alive!

 **Sherlock:** AFTER TWO YEARS!

 **Clara Oswald:** why don’t you come with us? it would be fun!

 **The Doctor and Sherlock*in the same time*:** NO!

 **The Doctor:** I won’t babysit him, I’ll already be doing this with two.

 **Molly and Clara:** Hey!

 **The Doctor*totally done and dialing a number*:** I don’t have time for this.

 **Mycroft Holmes:** Hello Doctor.

 **The Doctor:** don’t _hello Doctor_ me! you said he won’t know before we move!

 

 **Mycroft Holmes*amused*:** Sorry for that, you know I can’t stop him from deducing, but I see Ms.Oswald’s suggestion could solve this problem, maybe drop him few years later.

 **The Doctor*searching with his eyes for hidden cameras*:** I didn’t listen to you before to leave him in another dimension, what make you think I’ll agree now?

[Originally posted by mystradesexual](https://tmblr.co/ZtO_ak24CIe7Z)

 

 **Mycroft Holmes*before hanging up*:** well can’t say I didn’t try.

 **The Doctor*desperately looking to the camera after finding it and begging*:** MYCROFT! Myc …

He turned and looked to the three of them.

 **The Doctor*huffing and giving in*:** he can come.

 **Sherlock*still holding Molly’s leg*:** Who in his whole sanity would enter this crazy machine of yours?!

 **The Doctor:** I really don’t have time for this!!

 **Molly:** Sherlock no matter if you come or not I’m going and you won’t stop me with this childish behavior!

Sherlock tried to find any sign of bluffing and failed.

 **Sherlock*pouting*:** FIIIIINE!

 **Sherlock*walking to the doctor slowly and stopping right in front of him with-I-dare-you-look on his face*:** if you drop us in the wrong year like you did to Mary I will destroy your precious dear box with my bare hands and make you watch.

 **The Doctor*smiling and smirking*:** if I was you I wouldn’t make an enemy from the tardis, but suit yourself.

Molly and Clara in the back grinned.

 **Sherlock*walking aggressively toward the tardis*:**  How are you even fitting in this crazy thing? are you sitting in each other .. GOOD GOD ITS BIGGER IN THE INSIDE!

 **The Doctor*shaking his head, following him and standing in front of the tardis*** : ladies first.

 **Sherlock*shouting*:** HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!!

**The Doctor*rolling his eyes*.**

**Molly*smirking and going inside*:** see! he’s not that bad, you will get used to him.

 **Clara*following her*:** this should be interesting, it was getting a little dull here just me and you.

 **The Doctor*offended*:** Dull! How dare you?! you love travelling with me!

He closed the door, few seconds later the voice of the tardis leaving the morgue announced the start of a new journey, making Mycroft Holmes who was watching the whole time smile deeply while he remembered his golden year on it.

“Now is your time brother mine, see you soon” 

He frowned and looked to the clock “I hope”


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor *running around the machines of the tardis*: so where should be our first visit? there's this amazing planet with this beautiful place where you can ...

Sherlock *gaining his cool back*: actually I know exactly where and when is our next stop, this machine can travel back in time, right?

The Doctor *closing his eyes and gritting his teeth*: yesss  
Sherlock: and Mycroft mentioned it can be invisible too.

The Doctor *trying to be patient till the end*: aha

Sherlock *smiling briefly*: good, the place is not far from here, but we need to go back to 1895, I'll give you the specific date.

Molly *wide eyes*: oh no ...

Sherlock *smiling*: oh yes!

Three hours later:

The Doctor *shivering a little in the tardis*: just to get this clear, I offer you to go wherever you wish whenever you wish and your first choice is to take us back to a crime scene that's not a crime scene to watch a murder that's not a real murder and then take us to another place where the woman who should be dead but she's not dead which makes me happy because she looks a really nice person got killed by her dear friend with her instruction which ends that they both are a part of a move to women gain there rights.

Sherlock *with a smug that ever left his face since then*: yeppp

The Doctor *still panting and with terrified look on his face*: Why?!

Molly *still covering her face with her hands*: to prove he's right, he solved the case once when he was high

Sherlock *grinning*: but I solved it and I was right after over a hundred year of the actual event

Molly *groaning*: God! like you needed another reason to feed your ego!

Clara *twisting her mouth*: but to be fair, it's impressive what he did

Molly *pointing her finger to Clara*: Don't encourage him or we will find ourselves guests in each unsolved case through the past century!

Sherlock *eyes shining*: can we?

The Doctor *wide eyes*: NOOOO! no more murders, no more crime scenes, just happy places with happy events which reminds me of a planet full of puppies and kittens never get old, yes, that's exactly what I need right now!

Sherlock *rolling his eyes and going to sit next to Molly*: whatever

Molly *crossing her arms and frowning*: who are you calling now?!

Sherlock *dialing the number and smirking*: Mycroft, I won't be able to wait till I return home to rub it on his face! 

Molly *groaning and covering her face with her hands again*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the gifs I used on tumblr, I left the links to reach them easily :)


End file.
